In semiconductor manufacturing, semiconductor components of an integrated circuit are required to match each other in function or operation. With the advancement in technology leading to smaller feature sizes and more stringent design constraints, device mismatch has become an increasingly serious concern. For example, in a metal-oxide-semiconductor transistor array, transistors may be liable to edge-to-center (ETC) current mismatch due to density-gradient effect (DGE).